We are investigating the relationship between mitochondrial dysfunction and accumulation of damaged mitochondria in AD. We have established mouse and C. elegans AD models to investigate whether mitophagy modifies AD features. Mitophagy will be evaluated using multiple techniques such as immunoblotting for protein expression, a mitophagy reporter worm strain, mitophagy dyes, and an in vivo reporter. We are currently screening known and novel molecules for their ability to alter mitophagy. We will employ these candidate drugs to modulate mitophagy and determine if these treatments offset AD mitochondrial phenotypes.